First Sight
by marauderluverz
Summary: What if Edward and Bella hadn't met for the first time in Forks? What if they met before? I'll take you back before the books . . .


**A/N: Hi! This is just an idea I got while rereading the Twilight series recently. I hope it hasn't been done too many times. :D**

**Key:**

_Thoughts  
_Story  
**My notes**

* * *

First Sight

Chapter 1:

-Edward-

September 17, 1992

I was driving . . . fast. I'd been driving for the past two days. For some reason, I just found that I couldn't handle being trapped in that town anymore. It had been six years since we'd moved to a small almost-deserted town in northern Canada, and I wanted to be around people again. At least for a little while. I passed a sign for a mall, I was somewhere in Phoenix. The sun had already set, so I pulled my car into a parking space and got out to go take a walk around the mall. It had taken me four days to convince Esme and Carlisle that nothing was wrong with me. That there was no particular reason for my desire to leave home.

As I walked around the mall I combed through random peoples thoughts, some of them were quite interesting. I stopped for a minute as I heard the sound of someone crying, as I turned to look for the source I saw a little girl crouching in a hall that led to the restrooms. The hall was deserted besides her. I was shocked when I tried and failed reading her thoughts to find what was wrong. I cleared my throat and approached her. The girl looked up when I tapped her small shouder. She gasped and scooted away from me without standing up. Her eyes were wary.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

She stared at me, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said, looking at me as if she thought I was stupid for expecting her to talk to me.

I smiled kindly, "My name is Edward." I said, "So, now we're not strangers."

She continued to gaze at me, her reserve fading. She nodded slightly. I smiled wider as she tugged on one of her pigtails as she started to speak. I'd been around people enough to notice that it must be a nervous habit.

"My mom got lost," she said softly.

I nodded, understanding, "So, you got separated from your mother?"

The girl, she still hadn't told me her name, shook her head. "No, my mom wandered off while we were trying to buy socks. She gets distracted really easily and she walked away while I was picking out my socks. Then when I went to try to find her she was gone."

I blinked, this girl was very interesting. "Would you like me to help you find her?" I asked.

"Okay, _Edward_, I guess so." The girl stood then and tucked her pigtails behind her ears, "Come on, I'll show you the store we were in."

I rose to my feet easily and held out my hand to her. She glared at me for a minute, then continued to walk. It took all of my control not to laugh. She was smart to avoid me, maybe she had suspicions that I was a monster. Then again maybe her parents had just raised her to know better than to trust strangers.

My eyes locked back onto the little brunette as she stopped outside of a large department store. "What does your mother look like? What was she wearing?"

She thought for a minute, "She has brown hair like mine and she's very pretty. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt and jeans."

I nodded. Now I just needed to search the minds of the customers for someone who was looking for an adorable little girl.

I decided to make small talk to keep the girl calm. "What did you say you were shopping for again?" I asked as I looked around.

"Socks. My mom wanted to buy me socks before school on Monday, because it's my first day of school."

I smiled and looked at her. "So, you're starting kindergarten? Are you nervous?"

"No," she answered with a scowl.

I continued to search peoples thoughts.

Suddenly, I found a woman's thoughts that were going at a hundred miles per hour. I only caught words here and there. "Kidnapped, . . . disappeared, . . . ran away, . . . _Bella!_"

I turned to the girl next to me. "What's your name?" I asked.

She glared at me for a second, "Bella."

I smiled. "I think I found your mom."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really? Where is she?" I watched as she stood on her tip-toes trying to see her mother.

"She's over by the socks now I think. Come along." I answered as I began to lead her through the aisles. I stopped at the edge of a section of racks, and carefully gestured with my arm.

Bella looked up and she smiled when she saw her mother. I only stood there long enough to watch her run over and throw herself into her mother's arms. I moved a few aisles away, but before I was out of earshot I heard the little girl gasp. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" her mother asked.

"The man who found you for me. He just disappeared."

I smiled and exited the store.

* * *

Epilogue:

May 3, 2004

Bella Swan sat in Trigonometry class, she was daydreaming again, but it was hard to pay attention on such a sunny day. A day when none of the Cullens were in school. Okay, so it was just as hard for her to concentrate when Edward was at school, but at least then she could use his notes, or have him tell her the answer to the question Mr. Varner would spring on her.

This time she wasn't so much daydreaming as remembering. She was thinking back to a day when she still lived in Phoenix with her mom. Back when she was five years old, only days before her first day of school. She was trying to remember the boy, for now she new that he couldn't have been past high school age, who had helped her find her mom when they had gotten separated in the mall. His face was just a fuzzy memory but one that seemed so familiar. '_What did he say his name was again?_' she wondered. She hadn't thought about it in so long.

'_Edward._' "Edward!" she said aloud.

"Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Varner asked, irritably.

"No, Mr. Varner." she answered quietly. A blush creeping up her cheeks.

She couldn't believe it, she thought as she drove home in her truck. She pulled up to the front of Charlie's house and sat in her seat for a few minutes, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet and -

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella screamed, standing outside her passenger side door was Edward. Edward laughed as he silently slid into the car beside her.

"I-I thought you had to stay inside because of the sun?" she asked, trying to calm her heartbeat.

Edward smiled, "Bella, haven't you noticed there's not much sun out anymore. It should start raining any minute now."

Bella glanced out her windshield and sure enough spotted the first raindrops as they hit the ground. "Well, I'm glad you're here because there was something I wanted to tell you."

Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella, and nodded.

"Thank you."

His expression turned confused. "Bella, you know I can't read your thoughts, please stop torturing me."

"I was just thanking you for saving me." she answered.

"Bella, I'm sure you've said thank you for that a million times by now."

She cut him off, "No, thank you for saving me twelve years ago."

Understanding filtered through his golden eyes. "Aah. So you remember?"

Bella smiled. "Yes, just today. During Trig class."

"Now really Bella, you should be paying attention, you only go through high school once."

Bella rolled her eyes. '_Not if I get my way, I won't._'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Plz leave a review.**


End file.
